Toxic Scene
by WhisperJ
Summary: MacCready and the f!SS say regretful things to eachother. Each being stubborn the only way they can open up right now is through the power of liquor. Or at least that's what Vadim believes. amateur hour over hear. first fic. you've been warned.
1. good idea?

It was getting dark she was sick and tired of the harshness in the wasteland of the Commonwealth. She became exhausted of all the gruesome battles against the raiders, super mutants, feral ghouls, and hell even deathclaw whatever the hell they were. Since she left the vault it has been a constant battle for survival. And all the tiresome task she completes as the new Minutemen General. Diamond City was such a sight for Maya's sore eyes hers and MacCready's. They hadn't spoken much since even before they got there. They have been discussing and chatting about their past that turned into back and forth banter that soon turned into an explosive argument and now neither chooses to speak. They had made many stops before but this was a much needed one. She made her way up the steps appreciating some of the familiar faces not trying to tear them apart.

"I'm going to get some noodles if you need me." He spoke with a bitter tone. MacCready walked down to the noodle stand. It surprised her to even hear him speak after their fight. She knew some of the words that came out of her mouth weren't exactly comforting. The words that escaped his mouth had not been kind either. She watched him walk away her tone matching his. "I'll be at the Inn if you decide to join me." Everyone eyeballed the duo as Each steadily separated as they traveled in the different directions.

Maya entered the Inn with a plain expression on her face, ready to get her drink on. She was greeted by Vadim who had reached down and pulled out his moonshine when she appeared into his line of vision. Vadim knew this was Maya's beverage of choice. It was always a top priority for her to order the special moonshine with every trip that was made to Diamond City. "Maya I have your favorite drink ready for you, extra special blend." He merrily spoke with his accent in tow.

"Thanks Vadim, you always know what to say." Maya grasped the bottle and took a quick swig from it. She usually never drank before the war. Even when the occasion arises such as celebrations, she didn't care for it to much. But since the whole nuclear war that caused a post-apocalyptic wasteland it was the sweetest taste to her mouth and soul that was necessary for her to stay sane.

Vadim eyed her down. Making calculations she could already tell from his expression that he has it figured out. "Maya why do you look so sad"? His voice sincere, he leaned on the counter waiting for a response." She spoke sorrowfully. Tweaking at her bun that lay rested behind her head. "MacCready and I just… said some things that should not have been said." She took another swig not feeling the complete warm comfort that floods after drinking just a quarter of it.

"You and Macready are a young couple. It will get better." She looked at him with a confused expression.

"I hate to break it to you Vadim but we aren't planning any marriage any time soon. We are just best friend after all. Nothing more nothing less." At least she hoped it wasn't nothing less. She grew to love MacCready hes an amazing employee, he made the Commonwealth a lot more bearable since she met him in GoodNeighbor at the Third Railroad. Even with the big fight. It had to be fixed soon.

"You sure cause I see the way you to always look at each other. Especially when you are both drunk off your asses." Vadim laughed out loud at the statement he made causing her face to warm up. She knew what he was talking about. Back when they killed Winlock and Barnes. They both decided on going to Diamond City for a much needed rest and mini celebration. There was a lot of touching and drunken flirting. they both ended up renting a room together. But instead of having sex they both passed out. neither remembering much from the previous night. They were drunk and people do stupid things while intoxicated. She didn't see what was wrong with that.

"Oh yeah, I remember you pushing me off the bed, good times." MacCready sarcastically spoke. "I see you want a repeat of that night. No thanks."

They hadn't noticed MacCready coming in. He startled both Vadim and Maya. Maya glared at him remembering exactly what he said to her. Turning back to face the counter where her bottle had been placed "I couldn't agree more." MacCready with much pleasure, returned the look.

Vadim chimed in "Awe MacCready let me give you a drink. I have the best whiskey tonight for you my friend." Vadim tossed him a bottle catching MacCready off guard. He managed to get a hold of it swiftly. "Thanks Vadim." He took three big gulps. "It's the only way I could survive looking at her dumb face any longer."

"You are such a child. Luckily you fit the size." She said taking a couple more gulps. Maya began to finally feel the effects from her drink.

"Stupid mungo." MacCready whispered into his drink. Chuckling at the phrase he used to refer adults. It didn't matter to him if he was an adult she fits the bill of a mungo. Well at least for the moment.

"You know what MacCready." she slurred while getting up off her chair. "I hired you, but I didn't hire you to be a dickball to me." She fixedly placed a finger on his chest and poked it a couple of times while making her statement. He took a couple more swigs in hopes to reach her level because he cannot deal with this any longer.

"Hey I paid you back! If I'd known this is where it would take us I would never have made you that offer." He was pissed. The look on her face was a mixture of pain and anger due to the bitter statement. Maya did her best to stay composed despite her current state.

Yefim began to notice the ruckus that was happening in the Inn. He always knew whatever the problem was it had something to do with his brother. He heavily sighed before making his way towards his brother. Ready to question the bullshit that would escape his mouth.

"Vadim what the hell did you do?"Yefim whispered fiercely into Vadim's ear. "You better fix this right now, they will scare away the customers." Yefim frowned at his brothers response and behavior to the situation. Vadim went up to the pair and spoke peacefully "You two come follow me I have big surprise." Vadim placed his hands firmly on the bickering companions and put them in room 2. He locked the door and blocked it so no one can get in or out. He had a pride that beaconed off his face. He made his way back to his bar where Yefim had a look of dismay. Yefim groaned "brother why would you put two angry drunk people in a room, they will destroy everything". Vadim featured a look of seriousness displayed. "It's the only way love can be saved. Through alcohol."

Vadim turned to the crowd of people who had a chance to catch the show. "It is alright everybody, nothing to see here. Please have more drinks." His cheery usual attitude returned.

A/N I don't own fallout or it's characters that's all Bethesda. except for Maya she is mine. I don't really see why I got to put that but safety first. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not much of a writer more of an artist. But writing things I enjoy helps me practice. And oh God do I need that practice lol. And I wanted to contribute in any way I can to the fandom. Even if it's not the best. I hope I got everyone right not to much OOC. I hope to make a comic one day to make a more decent contribution.


	2. destructive fix

Maya stood directly in front of the door turning the knob left and right rapidly, banging the door with her left hand. Maya could not believe the situation the bar owner has thrown her in, the room that was always available to her whenever she came by, the room where her and MacCready nearly had a magical filled night with fireworks, the room where she first cried alone after she first arrived at Diamond City after being tossed into the post nuclear world. It had a ton of memories. "Vadim! Open this door right now, I can't be in here!" After knocking a couple more times she began to bang hard against the wooden barrier. Silence, the only response Maya received.

"Can you please stop, you are disturbing the peace." MacCready said while getting comfortable on the bed in the far right corner away from the door. "It's fu-..Annoying." He grumbled lying on his backside bring his hands up to his face to cover it in frustration. She stopped attacking the door to stare blankly at him. She could not fathom why he doesn't just curse if he is going to be an asshole anyway. The pair had hurt each other terribly, with words alone. " _Why are you helping everyone instead of finding your son_?" These words echoed in her head there entire journey back to Diamond City after they made a silent pledge to not speak to one another there way to the safest place in the Commonwealth. " _Some mom you are."_ His female companion began to slide down the ground her eyes watered from the mix emotion of depression and anger.

"I don't know… maybe that even with the thought that he could be alive, I know I'm probably too late." Her voice cracked when she spoke slowly sliding down to the ground of the prison she was placed in. " I did not want to be put in this shit hole, I didn't sign up to save the fucking world." She sprouted out from her position on the filthy floor flipping the table over in a furious notion. Pulling out the drawers from the dresser and chucking each one against the wall harder the previous one. "I just want my fucking husband, my fucking baby, my fucking life back. I don't want to be in this shithole any longer!" She grunted in between her words. "Stop throwing shit and calm the fuck down!" MacCready roared wrapping his fairly muscular arms around her to keep her from destroying anything else. She heaved heavily dropping the last drawer she was holding. He to pacify the current situation before she decided to ruin the innocent chair that rested against the wall.

The two were silent, slightly intoxicated. The sniper never imagined how she really felt about her circumstance. The two would often have conversations, the mother would talk about some of the adventures she's been on before the war, how her and Nate met before he was enlisted at a crazy college party, how the cops showed up and they ended up running away from the cops and ended up hiding under a homeless man's blanket that she could have sworn smelt worse than anything that she has encountered in the new ruined world, but it saved both of them. Robert remembers how the other widow would go on and on about her son telling him how Shaun would giggle cutely whenever her husband blew raspberry of the surface of Shaun's tummy. He would tell her about the time he worked on one of the pastry reserve machines for almost twelve hours to give Lucy a perfectly preserved pie because that's what she would always talk about, how pretty the dessert is, wondering if it tasted better than the way it looked. The two spoke like they had been friends since childhood. They sympathized with one another, yet took jabs at one another as there one argument worsened. "I know you're mad, that feeling of being powerless no way to get things to be the way they use to be." He whispered to her as he led her to the only bed in the room. "I'm sorry I ever thought it was okay to say what I did. I don't want to hurt you." Maya looked up and gazed upon his face. His eyes were kind, staring back into her own. She reached up to his face, stroking his cheek going down to his beard playing with his facial hair. "Don't worry about it you're right, I'm sorry for what I said there is no excuse for it." She looked up at his hat upset with herself for getting so violent. It was never in her character to get like this. Her mind jumping to the negative statement she growled when they were arguing. " _your son is probably dead, at least you had a chance to protect her she would."_ Maya never finished she went to far as well, they both did.

Maya looked back at his comforting blue orbs. She leaned, her lips puckering while she gave him a kiss on his cheek. It was light as if it did not touch the surface of his face. "Mac, you were the only one who has been there for me, the only one who could know the struggle of trying to make it out here all for the sake of our own child." The grieving general placed her small hand on his lap. "I never want to hurt you."

The former mayor never suspected Maya cared this much about him. He got that she was always concerned about his well-being. He at first expected her to die a couple days of traveling. Expected her to attempt to use him as a human shield, a distraction. But he was wrong. And he was happy to be wrong. He never felt so strongly for someone since Lucy. "May I care about you too, you are the best thing that's walked into my life… Since Lucy. " They were now laying in the bed together. Both emotionally and physically exhausted from all that's been going on between the two. Plus, the alcohol was a big help to get them drowsy. The two passed out for the night.

"Vadim, I swear if someone is dead you can talk to security, and clean up the bodies." Yefim groaned to his brother giving up on the situation. Vadim patted his brother's shoulder reassuring him that everything is okay.


End file.
